Amanda's Secret Code
by SMK KMS
Summary: What happens when Amanda has her own secret code? Don't want to give anything else away.


Disclaimers: The characters in this story are copyrighted by Warner Brothers and Shoot The Moon Productions. I make no money from these characters; I simply like to share their world for a short time.

A/N We all know that Amanda liked to practice her shorthand skills. After all, she was taking down Lee's "ramble" as president of Anicord Electronics in AN AFFAIR AT BROMFIELD HALL. What's to say that she didn't practice it at other times, too? A sequel, of sorts, to BOYS WILL BE BOYS, although this one is more AMANDA WILL BE AMANDA! (Inspired by real-life events starring myself and my father, husband, daughter, and son. And yes, I still practice my shorthand skills!) Hope you enjoy! A special thanks to Bruce Boxleitner and Kate Jackson—as well as the rest of the cast—for portraying these characters so wonderfully.

May, 1985

Dotty came through the back door, arms loaded down with grocery bags.

"Amanda . . . I could use some help here . . . Amanda?"

She set the bags on the counter—none too gently—and started to look around for a note. It was unusual for her daughter to be gone at this time of day. Well, ever since she got that job with IFF, it seemed she was gone more and more . . . and at every possible time. Just what was it with that film company?

Thank goodness! She spied a note on the end of the counter.

"Darling, you know I can't read this," she muttered to herself. Just when would her daughter remember that she didn't understand this gibberish? While it was a terrific way to write things fast, what good did it do if the other person couldn't read it? Amanda just couldn't seem to remember that just because she could read shorthand as easily as people read the newspaper, other people were simply staring at something that looked like a chicken ran across the page.

Oh well . . . Dotty would be home for the boys when they finished school, and she was sure Amanda would be home in time for dinner or at least in time to kiss the boys goodnight. And she would be home in plenty of time to receive a lecture from her mother about writing things out so that other people could read them!

May, 1987

Lee walked over to his desk looking for some explanation as to why his wife wasn't sitting at hers. There, on top of his stack of files, was a note addressed to him.

How did he know it was addressed to him? Only because he had insisted she give him a quick lesson on the basics of shorthand after finding his mother's diary when they were on the Blackthorn case last fall. Amanda didn't know the system his mother had used, but luckily Francine's exclusive all-girls prep school had favored the less popular Pittman system. (Most likely because Pittman himself had given a sizeable donation to the school years ago?)

But Amanda did know, and apparently practice, the much more common Gregg shorthand system. He knew that the "wave" with the little circle at the end said "Lee," but that's all he knew.

Thank goodness his name was so short! That's the only way he had been able to remember how she had told him to write it. As to what the rest of the note said, it was anyone's guess. While his own handwriting was "delightfully hieroglyphic" (to quote TP), it was still English. This was pure hell.

Well . . . he at least hoped that she would be back soon. It was already 10 a.m., and he hadn't been able to give her a proper good morning kiss yet today. This mystery marriage was beginning to try his patience!

December, 1988

"Amanda, dear, how much more do we need to get for the boys for Christmas? Not only can't I remember what we bought, but I can't remember where we hid the things either. I sure hope your memory's better than mine."

"Don't worry, Mother, I have everything written down right here," she replied as she opened the pantry and reached up to grab a piece of paper from the top shelf.

Dotty just looked at her. "My memory might be going, but have you lost your mind completely?! Since the boys go snooping at least once a day, what makes you think they wouldn't find your list, hmmmm?"

Amanda offered the paper to her mother. Dotty promptly snatched it from her hand with a quick look around.

"You know the boys are just upstairs . . . they could come down any minute."

As she looked at the piece of paper, her face broke out in a smile.

"Well . . . you have finally found a practical use for that shorthand of yours, haven't you, Darling?"

"Oh, absolutely, Mother! Even if the boys do find the list, they will never be able to read what's on it-other than the fact that it's their Christmas list. I am actually hoping they do find it; it will drive them crazy!"

"You're certainly right about that," Dotty said with a chuckle. "In fact, I suggest we let it out on the counter. Let them really wonder."

Amanda shot her an evil grin. "I like the way you think, Mother."

SMKSMKSMKSMKSMK

As Lee and Amanda were getting ready for bed later that night, Lee left out a chuckle. "You know that letting the Christmas list out for the boys to see was pure genius. The looks on their faces when they realized what they had . . . and the fact that they couldn't read it . . . priceless!"

"Oh yeah! Even if they would get a book on the subject, they probably still couldn't read my version; I've had so much practice that I've kind of developed a style all my own. It can be really difficult to read someone else's notes. They think they can always sneak around and find out everything before Christmas morning. Well . . . I think maybe this has put a halt to some of their snooping."

"Let's hope! But that doesn't mean _**I**_ can't still snoop. I know you have a list somewhere else with everyone's presents on it. Maybe I should just tickle the location of the list out of you," he exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and began placing small kisses along her neck.

"Oh, no need to do that—it's right here," Amanda said as she slipped out of his grasp and opened the drawer of the bedside table.

She reached in and offered her husband a piece of paper that had been on top of the other contents of the drawer. Indeed, the Christmas list contained everyone else's Christmas presents and even where everything was stashed. And by Lee's name . . . everything was written in shorthand.

"See, I know you like to snoop too," she giggled as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

A/N Yes, I still write my Christmas lists in shorthand; my husband and twentysomething daughter and son still like to snoop!


End file.
